La Otra Cara De La Guerra
by TheGarci
Summary: En la guerra había varios bandos;los militares,los bandidos y la resistencia pero en medio estaban los civiles. En esta historia vemos como un mal entendido hace que tres civiles cambien completamente y que bando escogen al final. Pero¿serán las mismas personas cuando la guerra acabe?¿Alguno conseguirá sobrevivir o morirán en el intento?O algo peor.
1. Capitulo 1

_**EL COMIENZO DE TODO**_

El hombre empezaba a abrir los ojos. Estaba rodeado por las llamas. Intentó levantarse pero un dolor en su estómago se lo impidió. Al mirárselo,vio una pequeña barra de metal atravesándolo,pero la barra no estaba enganchada a nada. El hombre se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. El fuego le estaba abrasando pero se concentró en la puerta y en pocos segundos salió.

"¡Asesino!"gritaba la gente al verlo salir y empezaron a perseguirle y el hombre empezó a correr. Una persona de la muchedumbre le disparó en el hombro y cayó al suelo. La gente se acercó y dos hombres le agarraron y le acercaron al resto de la gente "¡Asesino!"repetía la gente una y otra vez "¡Tiene que morir!"gritó una mujer "Y lo mataremos,pero antes"entonces un hombre le dio un golpe en el estómago y más gente empezó a golpearle en distintas partes del cuerpo. Tenía el cuerpo entero lleno de sangre y algunas quemaduras,debido a la casa. En pocos segundos la gente le cogió y lo arrastraron hasta una casa destruida donde le pusieron de rodillas. Allí un hombre sacó un arma y le apuntó "Por Enrique,el líder de la resistencia y el hombre al que mataste"de repente se escucharon un motón de disparos y muchos gritos. El hombre notó un dolor a un lado de su cabeza y antes de quedarse inconsciente vio dos coches militares con ametralladoras disparando a la gente.

Una explosión hizo que el hombre se despertase,ya era de día,pero lo que mas le impresionó fue todos los cadáveres de los civiles que le intentaron matar la noche pasada. Intentó levantarse,pero el dolor no le dejaba. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a intentar y esta vez lo consiguió. Dio un par de pasos pero cayó de rodillas,estaba muy débil "No lo voy a conseguir"se dijo a si mismo pero cuando se iba a tumbar en el suelo vio dos figuras delante de él "¿Papa?"preguntó la mas pequeña,era un niño "¿Jackson?" "Si cariño,somos nosotros"dijo la otra figura "Eva,pero¿qué hacéis aquí?" "Darte esperanza,no puedes rendirte" "Pero estoy muy herido,no puedo ni moverme" "Lo sé,pero si quieres volver a vernos tienes que luchar" "¡No os vayáis,por favor!" "Adiós cielo,ya nos veremos"las dos figuras se desvanecieron y el hombre se levantó para encontrarlas,pero ya no estaban "No puedo rendirme,tengo que hacerlo por ellos"y el hombre comenzó a andar durante un buen rato.

Era de noche,el hombre seguía andando pese a sus heridas,pero notaba que su cuerpo no iba a aguantar mucho mas. Estaba enfrente de un almacén cuando escuchó unos pasos de tras de él. Al darse la vuelta vio un hombre con una palanca dispuesto a golpearle. Por suerte paró el golpe a tiempo agarrando la palanca pero estaba muy débil y el otro hombre le tiró al suelo. Puso la palanca en su cuello y empezó a hacer fuerza. Él ni siquiera intentó luchar. Cuando iba a perder el conocimiento una mujer apareció y golpeó al hombre en la cabeza con una pala dejándolo aturdido. Pudo notar como el aire volvía a sus pulmones y notó que la mujer le levantaba y le llevaba al almacén. Cuando entraron,ella le dejó apoyado en una pared "Bruno necesito ayuda"gritó y un hombre apareció "¿Quién es él?" "Estaba afuera. Rápido tráeme el botiquín" "Katia tenemos que-" "¡No hay nada de que hablar!tráeme el botiquín"Bruno obedeció y en pocos segundos llegó con el botiquín. El hombre pudo ver que Katia sacaba algunas cosas del botiquín pero perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando se despertó estaba tumbado en el suelo. Tenía el hombro,la cabeza y el estómago vendados pero la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas "¿Estas mejor?"preguntó Katia "Si¿que ha pasado?" "Eso quería preguntarte,te encontré en muy mal estado"el hombre empezó a recordar lo que pasó,la casa,la gente,los militares,el asesinato. Cuando recordó a la persona que mató volvió a sentirse culpable "Me atacaron los militares,no recuerdo mas"mintió "¿Y las quemaduras que tienes?" "No lo recuerdo" volvió a mentir "Bueno,soy Katia"al hombre le resultó familiar su nombre "Pavle" "Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo"Pavle la miró extrañado "Antes de esto te entrevisté alguna vez¿te acuerdas?"entonces se acordó de ella,era la única reportera con la que se llevaba mas o menos bien "Si,me acuerdo"Pavle notó que apenas podía moverse y la cabeza le seguía doliendo. Katia se acercó a él y puso su mano en su frente "Tienes mucha fiebre¿cuánto tiempo llevas fuera?" "No lo sé,después del asalto estuve inconsciente,pero no se cuanto tiempo"escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y vieron a Bruno "Bien,ya estás despierto. Dentro de poco nos tendremos que ir" "Bruno,no creo que-"pero Katia no pudo acabar la frase "Aquí no que dan suministros y esta zona de la ciudad es muy peligrosa,nos tenemos que ir" "¿Y por qué no buscáis suministros en los edificios cercanos?"preguntó Pavle "Ya lo hicimos,no queda nada y el almacén se derrumbará en cualquier momento,tenemos que irnos"con esto,Bruno se fue a vigilar "¿Siempre es así?" "No le culpes,ha pasado por mucho"Pavle asintió "Oye,se que no es asunto mío pero¿dónde está tu familia?" Pavle recordó que había traído a su esposa y a su hijo a alguna entrevista que Katia le había hecho "A salvo,creo. Unos amigos me dijeron que se los podrían llevar a un lugar seguro,pero no he sabido nada de ellos en un tiempo" "Lo siento" "No pasa nada"a Pavle le dolía cada vez mas la cabeza y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Cuando se durmió,Katia salió de la habitación y empezó a mirar el mapa que tenían.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**NUEVO REFUGIO¿NUEVO HOGAR?**_

Ya era de día,Pavle seguía durmiendo,Bruno estaba vigilando y Katia estaba mirando el mapa para encontrar un nuevo refugio. De día era imposible salir por culpa de los francotiradores. Mientras Katia miraba el mapa,Bruno entró en la habitación "Tenemos que hablar"Katia le miró extrañada "¿Qué ocurre?" "Tenemos muy pocos suministros y cuando vayamos a buscar un refugio no creo que Pavle pueda venir" "¿Y que sugieres,abandonarlo?" "Katia,él no puede andar,y si ya es difícil que tu y yo andemos por la noche sin que nos vean,será imposible si tenemos que ayudar a Pavle" "Tenemos que intentarlo. Si le dejamos atrás,no seremos mejores que los militares ni los bandidos"Bruno pensó en lo que le dijo Katia y luego habló "Vale,pero si los militares o los bandidos nos ven,no dudaré en dejarlo a atrás"Bruno se fue a vigilar y Katia siguió mirando los mapas,pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Bruno.

 _ **Al anochecer**_

Los tres se estaban preparando para para salir "Katia¿el refugio está muy lejos?"preguntó Bruno "Un poco,pero si nos damos prisa,no tardaremos mucho"Pavle estaba muy débil,aún tenía bastante fiebre y le costaba andar "Quizá deberíamos esperar hasta mañana,no creo que-"pero Katia no pudo acabar la frase "No os preocupéis por mi,puedo andar" "¿Seguro?" "Si" "Vámonos. Katia,tu iras delante"los tres salieron del almacén y se dirigieron al refugio.

Caminaban lo mas rápido y silencioso que podían. De vez en cuando se tenían que parar,ya que Pavle no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

Estaban parados en una avanzada militar abandonada. Pavle estaba recuperando fuerzas mientras los otros esperaban "Te dije que nos retrasaría"murmuró Bruno a Katia "Y yo te dije que necesitaba un día más"Bruno se alejó un poco y miró la carretera pero lo que vio le sorprendió "Mierda,chicos escondeos"dijo mientras volvía con ellos "¿Qué pasa?"preguntó Katia "Un camión militar"Bruno aprovechó unos escombros para ocultarse,Katia se escondió detrás de una barrera militar y Pavle tras una pared medio derruida.

El camión se detuvo delante de la avanzada y bajaron algunos militares "Bien,buscar cualquier cosa que sea útil. No tenemos mucho tiempo¡Vamos!"los militares se dividieron y empezaron a buscar suministros. Dos militares se acercaron a Bruno,pero los escombros impidieron que le vieran. Un militar se acercó a Katia,pese a que su escondite no era muy bueno,la oscuridad impidió que la viera,pero no se podía mover o la descubriría. El escondite de Pavle no era muy bueno y no había mucha oscuridad,si un militar se acercaba demasiado le vería. Pasó unos minutos y los militares estaban a punto de irse pero un militar se estaba acercando a Pavle,él se intentó ocultar un poco mas pero pisó un escombro e hizo un poco de ruido. El militar lo escuchó y empezó a acercarse "Nos tenemos que ir"ordenó otro militar. Él que estaba cerca de Pavle se lo pensó unos segundos "Un momento,creo que he oído algo" "¿Seguro?" "Si"el militar siguió acercándose. Katia sabía que le iban a ver,así que,como ya no tenía al militar cerca,cogió una piedra y la lanzó,haciendo que todos los militares miraran y se acercaran a esa dirección. Cuando todos se alejaron,Katia salió de su escondite y le hizo una señal a Pavle para que se acercara. Cuando Pavle empezó a andar,Bruno se levantó y los tres empezaron a irse en dirección contraria a los militares,pero cuando estaban un poco lejos,un militar les vio "¡Rebeldes!"todos los militares empezaron a disparar y los tres se pusieron a cubierto "¡Hay que salir de aquí!"dijo Bruno "¿Como?"preguntó Katia "Por ese callejón"dijo Pavle señalando un callejón cercano y los tres corrieron hacia él. Pese a que Pavle estaba herido,era bastante rápido y no se quedó atrás. Después de unos segundos,Pavle notó un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago y se cayó al suelo. Katia corrió hacia él y se dio cuenta de que se le había abierto la herida "¡Bruno,necesito que me ayudes!" "Katia,no podemos-" "¡Bruno,hay que ayudarle,ven aquí!"Bruno se acercó y entre los dos levantaron a Pavle y le ayudaron a andar.

En pocos segundos salieron del callejón "Creo que ya no nos siguen"dijo Bruno. Bruno se separó de sus compañeros para ver donde estaban y Pavle no tardó en caerse al suelo "¿Estás bien?"preguntó Katia "Dame un minuto"pero escucharon el sonido de un coche que indicaba que los militares estaban cerca "Katia¿dónde está ese refugio?"preguntó Bruno alterado "A dos manzanas" "Vámonos"Bruno y Katia ayudaron a Pavle a llegar al refugio. Después de unos minutos llegaron "Es esa casa de enfrente"pero el coche sonaba cada vez mas cerca "Daos prisa"los tres fueron lo mas rápido posible al refugio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta,Pavle y Katia fueron los primeros en entrar. Cuando Bruno entró se quedó unos segundos mirando la calle hasta que vio el coche de los militares y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Pavle se sentó en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en la pared,la herida le estaba matando. Katia buscó por unos cajones hasta que encontró un pequeño paño y lo mojó con un poco de agua "Déjame verte la herida"dijo mientras se acercaba a él "Antes eras periodista¿cómo es que sabes que hacer?" "En el grupo en el que estábamos antes había un médico y me enseñó un par de cosas"Bruno colocó una silla en la puerta y se acercó al resto "Los militares están cerca,pero creo que no nos han visto. Si no hacemos ruido no nos verán"Pavle empezó a ver todo borroso y sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento era a sus compañeros hablar de algo,pero no sabía de que.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SOBREVIVIENDO EN LA GUERRA**_

Un tanque estaba de patrulla por una de las calles de la ciudad durante la noche. Otro coche estaba cerca del tanque con un foco para alumbrar la acera y tener una mejor visión. Pese al foco,los militares no vieron a Pavle,que estaba escondido en un callejón "Por poco. Tengo que tener cuidado"dijo cuándo los militares se fueron "Pronto amanecerá,tengo que darme prisa"entonces empezó a correr de vuelta al refugio.

Bruno estaba fumando un cigarro cuando miró por la ventana y vio que estaba a punto de amanecer. Mientras seguía fumando,vio a un hombre que se acercaba al refugio pero se dio cuenta de que era Pavle. Bruno suspiró y guardó el cuchillo que tenía en un cajón cercano "Otro día sin incidentes"pensó mientras esperaba a Pavle "¿Qué tal la noche?"preguntó Pavle al entrar en el refugio "Tranquila¿qué has encontrado?" "Materiales,piezas,algo de agua y esto es para ti"dijo dándole un par de cigarros "Menos mal,acabo e fumarme el último" "¿Qué tal fuera?"preguntó Katia subiendo una de las escaleras "Ya tengo lo que necesitamos para tapar uno de los agujeros del refugio y terminar la radio. También encontré esto"dijo dándole algo de café "Gracias,hace algún tiempo que no me tomo uno" "Dame el agua para que prepare la comida"dijo Bruno y Pavle se la dio "Yo me encargo de la radio"dijo Katia y Pavle le dio los materiales "Yo me ocupo de tapar el agujero"después todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Pavle ya estaba acabando de arreglar la pared "Solo un trozo más de madera"agarró el trozo del suelo y lo elevó pero cuando lo hizo sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo que le obligó a tirar el trozo al suelo otra vez "Maldita sea"se levantó la manga para ver la herida que se hizo a noche.

 _Pavle estaba en una casa abandona recogiendo lo que quedaba. Estaba en el segundo piso cuando escuchó que el tejado de la casa se cayó. Consiguió apartarse a tiempo pero el suelo se derrumbó y cayó a la primera planta. Minutos después se intentó levantar pero tenía el brazo atrapado entre los escombros y algo afilado le había hecho una herida mas o menos profunda. Intentó apartar los escombros pero pesaban demasiado "Vamos"después de unos tirones consiguió liberarse pero provocó que el objeto afilado le hiciera otro corte más profundo pero no mortal. Se levantó y se dirigió al refugio lo mas rápido que podía._

Mientras regresaba al refugio la herida dejo de sangrar pero se le había vuelto a abrir "¿Cómo vas?"preguntó Katia acercándose. Rápidamente, Pavle se tapó la herida con la manga "Solo me falta un trozo de madera¿me ayudas?" "Claro"entre los dos levantaron el trozo y con el martillo y algunos clavos lo pegaron a la pared "Creo que ya está"dijo Katia y Pavle tiró un poco de los trozos para asegurarse de que aguantarían "Si,ya está. Este era el último agujero del refugio,deberíamos estar tranquilos por las noches,al menos de momento" "Si,aunque ojalá esto no fuera necesario"dijo Katia suspirando "Si,ojala" "Creo que Bruno ya tiene la comida¿vamos?"dijo Katia después de unos segundos "Si"

Los tres estaban comiendo en la cocina cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta "¿Franco?"preguntó Bruno "No,él vino ayer"respondió Katia y los tres se levantaron y fueron a la puerta. Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta,Bruno cogió el cuchillo que tenían,por precaución. Pavle estaba al lado de la puerta y miró a sus compañeros y estos le hicieron una señal de que abriera la puerta pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió "Señor¿puede ayudarnos?"eran dos niños pequeños de unos ocho o nueve años. Pavle se arrodilló para estar a su altura "¿Qué pasa?"preguntó "Nuestra mama está enferma y no nos quedan medicamentos,hemos preguntado a otras personas pero ninguna nos ha ayudado. Nuestro padre se fue a luchar hace algún tiempo,por favor,ayúdenos"Pavle miró a Katia y Bruno y los dos tenían una expresión bastante triste "Espera aquí"Pavle se levantó y se acercó a los otros "¿Cuántos medicamentos quedan?" "Solo un bote"respondió Bruno "Vale,voy a por él"dijo Katia y fue a buscar el medicamento pero Bruno la detuvo "Espera,solo queda uno" "¿No estarás sugiriendo que los abandonemos verdad?" "Escúchame,yo también quiero ayudarles pero solo nos queda un bote y cada vez hace más frío¿qué pasará si uno de nosotros enferma?"pero antes de que Katia hablara,Pavle se adelantó "Eso da igual. Bruno,nosotros podemos salir a buscar mas por las noches,ellos no. Si su madre muere,se quedarán solos. Hay que ayudarlos"Bruno intentaba decir algo pero no podía,Pavle tiene razón "Voy a por los medicamentos"dijo Katia y en unos segundos volvió con el bote y se lo dio a Pavle y este volvió con los niños "No es mucho,pero es lo que tenemos"dijo dándoles los medicamentos "Muchas gracias señor"los niños se fueron corriendo a su casa y Pavle cerró la puerta "Esos niños son muy valientes" pensó "¿Ahora que?"preguntó Bruno "En la casa en la que estuve ayer por la noche había un armario y una puerta que estaban cerrados,iré esta noche con la palanca, quizá encuentre algo" "Bien"Bruno se dirigía al sótano para dormir mientras Katia se dirigía al piso de arriba,pero mientras subía,se dio cuenta de que la manga y la mano de Pavle tenían sangre "¿Qué te ha pasado?" "No es nada,me hice una herida con uno de los trozos de madera mientras tapaba la grieta"Katia se dio cuenta de que mentía y se quedó mirándolo,esperando una respuesta. Pavle suspiró y se levantó la manga mostrando su herida "¿Cómo te lo has hecho?"dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le examinaba la herida "Parte del tejado de la casa de derrumbó. Pese a que me aparté a tiempo,mi brazo quedó atrapado bajo los escombros y algo afilado me corto"el corte estaba muy cerca de la muñeca y era profundo "Tienes suerte de que no te haya cortado alguna vena. Ven conmigo"los dos se dirigieron al baño para que Katia le limpiase la herida. Cogió un poco de agua y la echó sobre la herida,pero cuando lo hizo,Pavle sintió un escozor muy fuerte y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca "Lo siento pero si no la limpio se te podría infectar"luego le puso una gasa sobre la herida "Iré yo a la casa esta noche" "Katia,no es una herida grave,no hace falta que vayas" "Lo se,pero ya dormí a noche y a ti no te vendría mal descansar un poco"cuando terminó de ponerle la gasa,Katia se sentó en un sillón que tenían en la cocina y siguió leyendo uno de los libros que encontraron mientras registraban la casa. Pavle se quedó en el baño mirando su herida pero su mirada se desvió al anillo de su dedo. Se lo quitó y lo miró por unos segundos mientras recordaba su vida antes de la guerra "Basta"se dijo a sí mismo "Ahora no sirve de nada recordar el pasado. Tengo que centrarme en encontrarlos lo antes posible"


End file.
